narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight Trigrams Bolting Jade Rabbit Ghost
, , Chakra Absorption Technique |jutsu type= Yin Release |jutsu class type= , , |jutsu range=All ranges |hand=Hare |parent=Gentle Fist Spirit Transformation Technique |related=Limbo: Border Jail Mind Body Switch Technique |user= Koyomi Hyūga }} is an extremely fast technique developed by Koyomi that projects an principally unobservable force from her being that instantly assaults the opponent’s 361 tenketsu. The movement happens at nigh-incomprehensible speeds. For those on the other end of the technique, being unable to manipulate chakra would be considered the optimal outcome if the technique were to land full force. Overview Koyomi utilizes her Kindō Byakugan and a version of the Spirit Transformation Technique to project a virtually invisible replica of herself into the material world. This spiritual entity is designed to virtuously merge with the opponent at inconceivable speeds, which even exceed the Flying Thunder God Technique. Once initiated, Koyomi’s Kindō Byakugan will display a brief golden flash at which point, once the opponent sees it, they are already hit with the technique. In this extremely brief amount of time, the spirit flies towards the opponent while targeting each of their 361 tenketsu and permanently destroying them and potentially killing the opponent in the process. As a matter of fact, virtually every individual that has encountered the technique has met their end except for a prominent warrior from the Land of Demons. It may only be perceived visually by Koyomi’s Kindō Byakugan, but it may be sensed and halted by a powerful technique such as the Four Violet Flames Formation and the more powerful Four Red Yang Formation. As the process happens, each tenketsu flickers for a brief moment before being systematically deactivated. This flicker causes an enigmatic eruption of chakra that is subsequently absorbed into the spirit before it is dispelled. This allows Koyomi, to quickly absorb the entirety of the opponent's chakra reserves if the technique lands at full force. However, Koyomi tends to prioritize shutting down the chakra pathway system as a opposed to absorbing chakra. However, since Koyomi’s Kindō Byakugan is able to observe the structural flaws in any construct, those technique can be simply deconstructed. The phantasm lasts for roughly seven to ten seconds before it dissipates. The cool down period seems to be a few minutes before Koyomi may activate it again. Koyomi states that it is truly a certain-kill technique in every sense of the word if/when it connects. Even those with admirable durability and haughtiness are succumbed to the technique. As a purveyor to frugality, Koyomi expresses no desire to employ more than one projection at a time. Even going on to mention that more than one is "completely unnecessary". The technique can be used in a slightly less imposing manner than the former by using the projected to spirit to leech a sufficient amount of chakra from the host which in turn bolsters Koyomi's reserves. As a result, Koyomi is able to adjust the power of the technique the moment it is released. Drawbacks The technique has a disadvantage against opponent's who prefer to fight at quite a distance away and including those whom are airborne. The range for this technique is approximately 80m. Therefore, any individual outside of this range are considered in a "safe zone". Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:SahaTo